prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
January 21, 2016 Smackdown results
The January 21, 2016 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which was taped on January 19, 2016 at the Nutter Center in Dayton, Ohio. Summary Three days before Roman Reigns will attempt to defend his title against 29 other Superstars in an unprecedented Royal Rumble Match, Bray Wyatt and his horrific cohorts sent a dominate message as SmackDown became a staging ground for all-out anarchy. Three days after one of the greatest “Highlight Reels” in history descended into absolute mayhem on Raw, Chris Jericho journeyed to SmackDown for the first time in 14 months. While Y2J seemed primed to be the “savior of WWE” and emerge from Sunday's Royal Rumble Match with Roman Reigns’ WWE World Heavyweight Championship, The New Day interrupted him in a state of tremendous sadness. Still heartbroken over Jericho's destruction of their beloved trombone, Francesca, the WWE Tag Team Champions’ attempt to get retribution on the six-time WWE World Heavyweight Champion was ultimately detoured by the immediate Six-Man showdown against Dolph Ziggler and The Usos. Three days before they will challenge The New Day for the WWE Tag Team Titles at Royal Rumble, The Usos teamed with a war-paint-wearing Dolph Ziggler against the power of positivity in a Six-Man Tag Team Match. In the height of the commotion that followed, The Showoff and his Samoan partners emerged victorious by hitting a Triple Super Kick on Xavier Woods. With Divas Champion Charlotte and her WWE Hall of Fame father Ric Flair joining SmackDown commentary, Becky Lynch overcame Alicia Fox by making her tap out to the Dis-arm-her. But what will happen when the Irish Lass Kicker attempts to capture Charlotte's title this Sunday at Royal Rumble? Woooo! With Miz pouting in the corner, Intercontinental Champion Dean Ambrose took over “Miz TV” — or should we call it “Dean TV”? The Lunatic Fringe proceeded to explain how he would take his No. 1 contender, Kevin Owens, on an amusement park of pain in their Intercontinental Title Last Man Standing Match this Sunday at Royal Rumble. Moments after Ambrose invited an emerging Kevin Owens into the ring, however, Miz attacked the titleholder from behind. Though the A-Lister called Owens to join his assault, The Awesome One soon found himself the victim on a surprise Pop-up Powerbomb by the prizefighter. Owens then directed his attention back to The Lunatic Fringe, but Ambrose turned the tables on Owens and ultimately hit Miz with Dirty Deeds for good measure. Who will be the Last Man Standing? Find out this Sunday on WWE Network! After Bray Wyatt clubbed Ryback from behind during a Six-Man Tag Team Match on Raw, The Big Guy came to SmackDown looking for payback in a one-on-one contest against The New Face of Fear. But in the end, The Wyatt Family's numbers advantage proved too much and Wyatt took down The Human Wrecking Ball with Sister Abigail. In the final moments of their hard-fought match, Titus O’Neil reigned supreme over Stardust with a Clash of the Titus off the top rope. Prior to their match against Roman Reigns, The League of Nations engaged in a 4-on-1 assault on Kalisto — the high-flying competitor who will challenge Unites States Champion Alberto Del Rio in a rematch for the title this Sunday at Royal Rumble. The question now is: What condition will the masked warrior be in when he does? On Monday, it was revealed that Roman Reigns will be the No. 1 entry when he puts his WWE World Heavyweight Championship on the line in a historic Royal Rumble Match this Sunday. But first, The Big Dog got a taste of the odds when he faced the entire The League of Nations on SmackDown. At the climax of the fierce showdown, the referee was forced to call for the bell when Reigns’ opponents failed to stop abusing their numbers advantage. When The League of Nations continued to attack after the bell, The Usos joined the party. Though Jimmy and Jey Uso were soon overcome as well, their help allowed Reigns to bounce back and take The League to task. Before he could celebrate, however, The Wyatt Family appeared from nowhere. Though Reigns fought with everything he had left, Bray Wyatt and his ominous forces left him lying and sent a powerful message that the Royal Rumble Match would be theirs. Results ; ; *Dolph Ziggler & The Usos (Jey Uso & Jimmy Uso) defeated The New Day (Big E, Kofi Kingston & Xavier Woods) *Becky Lynch defeated Alicia Fox (w/ Brie Bella) by submission *Bray Wyatt (w/ Braun Stowman, Luke Harper & Erick Rowan) defeated Ryback *Titus O'Neil defeated Stardust *Roman Reigns defeated The League of Nations (Alberto Del Rio, King Barrett, Rusev & Sheamus) by DQ in a Four On One Handicap Match Other on-screen talent Image Gallery The New Day looked to cast a shadow on Y2J January 21, 2016 Smackdown.00001.jpg January 21, 2016 Smackdown.00002.jpg January 21, 2016 Smackdown.00003.jpg January 21, 2016 Smackdown.00004.jpg January 21, 2016 Smackdown.00005.jpg January 21, 2016 Smackdown.00006.jpg Dolph Ziggler & The Usos v The New Day January 21, 2016 Smackdown.00007.jpg January 21, 2016 Smackdown.00008.jpg January 21, 2016 Smackdown.00009.jpg January 21, 2016 Smackdown.00010.jpg January 21, 2016 Smackdown.00011.jpg January 21, 2016 Smackdown.00012.jpg Becky Lynch v Alicia Fox January 21, 2016 Smackdown.00013.jpg January 21, 2016 Smackdown.00014.jpg January 21, 2016 Smackdown.00015.jpg January 21, 2016 Smackdown.00016.jpg January 21, 2016 Smackdown.00017.jpg January 21, 2016 Smackdown.00018.jpg “Miz TV” with special Dean Ambrose and Kevin Owens January 21, 2016 Smackdown.00019.jpg January 21, 2016 Smackdown.00020.jpg January 21, 2016 Smackdown.00021.jpg January 21, 2016 Smackdown.00022.jpg January 21, 2016 Smackdown.00023.jpg January 21, 2016 Smackdown.00024.jpg Bray Wyatt v Ryback January 21, 2016 Smackdown.00025.jpg January 21, 2016 Smackdown.00026.jpg January 21, 2016 Smackdown.00027.jpg January 21, 2016 Smackdown.00028.jpg January 21, 2016 Smackdown.00029.jpg January 21, 2016 Smackdown.00030.jpg Titus O'Neil v Stardust January 21, 2016 Smackdown.00031.jpg January 21, 2016 Smackdown.00032.jpg January 21, 2016 Smackdown.00033.jpg January 21, 2016 Smackdown.00034.jpg January 21, 2016 Smackdown.00035.jpg January 21, 2016 Smackdown.00036.jpg The League took out Kalisto January 21, 2016 Smackdown.00037.jpg January 21, 2016 Smackdown.00038.jpg January 21, 2016 Smackdown.00039.jpg January 21, 2016 Smackdown.00040.jpg January 21, 2016 Smackdown.00041.jpg January 21, 2016 Smackdown.00042.jpg Roman Reigns v League of Nations January 21, 2016 Smackdown.00043.jpg January 21, 2016 Smackdown.00044.jpg January 21, 2016 Smackdown.00045.jpg January 21, 2016 Smackdown.00046.jpg January 21, 2016 Smackdown.00047.jpg January 21, 2016 Smackdown.00048.jpg See also *Thursday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #857 at CAGEMATCH.net * WWE Smackdown #857 at WWE.com * Smackdown #857 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2016 television events